I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to verifying the accuracy of reported information. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for verifying the accuracy of reported information based on data related to the creation of the reported information.
II. Background Information
Business application software packages have become so universally well known and ubiquitous that they have become a fundamental element in running a business and distributing business information. These business application software packages, for example, may include software for producing spreadsheets, presentations, and other types of reports. The output or reports generated by such business application software packages may be widely distributed among those within or outside a common enterprise.
To help ensure that a report has not been tampered with, such as by a person without authorization to modify the report, techniques exist for protecting the report, such as by password protection or data encryption. However, current application software is unable to verify the accuracy of the generated information included within the report itself. For example, when viewing the output of business application software packages, it is not possible to tell with certainty where the referenced data came from, what databases were used, when the report was run, who ran it, or with what database queries to identify the data. Verifying the accuracy of such reported data may be very useful to those managing or regulating an enterprise.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods for verifying the accuracy of reported information. For example, a need exists for verifying the accuracy of reported information in such a way as to help an individual or entity understand where data corresponding to a report came from and that the data is accurate.